


Von der Schwierigkeit, die richtige Valentinstagskarte zu finden

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hat feste Vorstellungen davon, wie eine Karte zum Valentinstag auszusehen hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von der Schwierigkeit, die richtige Valentinstagskarte zu finden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Difficulty of Finding the Right Valentine’s Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007579) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Die deutsche Version ist nicht betagelesen, die Betaleserin für die englische Version ist Cimmie.

Am späten Abend des 13. Februar hatte John sich endlich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Major Lornes Quartier.

„Ähm … man hat mir gesagt, dass Sie der Mann sind, wenn man etwas … Besonderes braucht?“, fragte er den Major, nachdem er sich entschuldigt hatte, dass er so spät noch vorbeikam.  
„Ja, Colonel, das stimmt. Und so wie Sie’s ausgedrückt haben, klingt es verdammt zweideutig“, lachte der Major und lud John ein, einzutreten.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich habe gedacht … ähm…“ John starrte auf den Boden und wußte nicht wie er fortfahren sollte. In seinem Quartier hatte es einfach geklungen. Nicht viel, aber immer so, als ob er in der Lage sein würde, seinen Wunsch zu äußern.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Sir?“, fragte Lorne.  
„Nein danke. Und bitte, nennen Sie mich nicht ‚Sir’. Ich bin privat hier.“  
„Ja, Sie haben so etwas erwähnt“, stimmte Lorne zu und fuhr sehr sachlich fort: „Möchten Sie ein Photo haben, oder soll ich etwas ‚Besonderes’ für Sie malen?“

John schaute erleichtert auf. Dann stimmte der Tratsch also doch und er war nicht der einzige, der Major Lornes Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollte. „Ein Photo für eine Valentinstags-Karte“, meinte er und fühlte sich gleich viel besser, nun, da es gesagt war. „Aber kein so ein unterbelichtetes Selfie, sondern etwas … klassischeres?“

„Kein Problem.“ Jetzt zögerte Lorne etwas bevor er fragte. „Möchten Sie für das Photo irgendetwas ausziehen?“  
John atmete tief durch. „Ja.“ Er würde jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.  
„Gut. Warum entkleiden Sie sich nicht, während ich alles herrichte?“ Lorne holte seine Kamera, einige Objektive und sein Laptop und schaltete noch einige zusätzliche Lampen an.

John zog seine Schuhe aus und nach einem kurzen Zögern auch seine Socken und seine Hose. „Ist das genug?“, fragte er Lorne.  
„Das müssen Sie wissen. Womit *Sie* sich gut fühlen, S… John“, erwiderte Lorne mit einem Lächeln. „Aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass völlige Nacktheit direkt von vorne nicht immer das Erotischte ist.“  
„Ich bin sehr erleichtert, das zu hören.“ John grinste.  
„Und ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie nicht auf dem Klassiker ‚Nackt auf dem Bärenfell’ bestehen.“

Beide lachten. Jetzt, da das Eis gebrochen war, machte Lorne etliche Photos und wies John an, die Ärmel seines blauen Hemdes aufzurollen, sich nach links zu neigen, nach rechts zu beugen und ‚cheese’ zu sagen. Sie alberten herum, und es war nur ein kleinwenig seltsam, als Lorne John aufforderte sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. John tat es und Lorne machte weitere Photos.

Eine halbe Stunde später war John wieder angezogen und sie setzten sich an den Computer und versuchten, das beste Bild zu finden und einen passenden Hintergrund für die Karte. Sie entschieden sich für ein dunkelrotes Herz. Es war klar, dass Lorne liebend gerne gefragt hätte, für wen das sei, aber er hielt sich zurück.

Er versuchte einen anderen Weg. „Was soll ich auf die Karte schreiben?“, erkundigte sich Lorne, während der Cursor der Maus über dem großen, roten Herz schwebte.  
John lachte. „Nichts. Ab hier mache ich weiter.“  
„Okay, einen Versuch war es wert.“ Lorne grinste und speicherte die Valentinstags-Karte auf dem Computer. „Das wär’s dann. Ich schicke Ihnen die Photos an Ihre Email-Adresse.“

„Vielen Dank. Und lassen Sie mich wissen, was ich Ihnen dafür schulde.“  
„Werde ich.“ Lorne nickte. „Ich hoffe, dass die Person, die diese Karte bekommt, Ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen weiß.“  
John seufzte. „Das hoffe ich auch.“

Er ging zurück in sein Zimmer, verbrachte weitere geschlagene neunzig Minuten damit, die richtigen Worte für die Begleitemail zu finden, ehe er seine Valentinstags-Karte schließlich abschickte.

\--------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen fand John jede Menge witziger Karten in seiner Mailbox vor, eine kitschiger und mit mehr Pink als die nächste. Er grinste über die Kreativität der Leute. Aber leider war keine Karte von Rodney dabei. Vielleicht hatte der Wissenschaftler wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, überzeugte sich John selbst und wartete bis nach dem Mittagessen, ehe er seine Emails erneut checkte.

Nichts. Nach all den aufreibenden Momenten, die er verbracht hatte, bevor er zu Lorne gegangen war, sich vor ihm halb ausgezogen hatte und dem Aufwand, den er in die richtigen Worte für die Email gesteckt hatte, was das schon ein bisschen – nein, sehr enttäuschend, dass er keine Antwort bekam. Er war so sicher gewesen, dass seine Einladung an Rodney zu einem Valentinstags-Dinner nicht nur Rodneys Magen, sondern auch dessen Herz angesprochen hatte.

Er vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass die Email rausgegangen war, was der Fall war, und wußte dann nicht mehr, was er noch tun konnte, außer Rodney persönlich aufzusuchen. John ging zum Labor.

Als er sich Rodneys Schreibtisch näherte, sah er sich selbst: ausgedruckt in Farbe, so groß wie das Cover eines Hochglanzmagazins, thronte sein Bildnis auf einem von Rodneys ungenutzten Computern.

 

Da waren noch drei weitere Valentinstags-Karten, aber kleiner und viel konventioneller. Er fühlte, wie sich ein schwerer Stein in seinem Magen einnistete. Was zur Hölle …?  
„Rodney, was …?“

„Das ist toll, nicht wahr?“ Rodney unterbrach ihn und zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf *sein* Photo. „Ich weiß nicht, wer’s gemacht hat, aber es eine sehr gute Photomanipulation. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, dann würde ich denken, dass das wirklich du bist.“ Er strahlte John an, dann beugte er sich vor und fügte mit verschwörerischer Stimme hinzu. „Ich denke, es war Miko. Die hat nämlich jede Menge berühmter Schauspieler mit ihren Köpfen auf falschen, sexy, Körpern auf ihrem Rechner.“

„Tatsächlich?“, gelang es John zu sagen, nachdem er seine Fassungslosigkeit heruntergeschluckt hatte. Und sein Unwohlsein. Denn er hatte niemals geplant, dass irgend jemand anderes als Rodney ihn so halbnackt zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Nun, im Rückblick war man immer klüger, und so schien es ihm jetzt doch ein eher riskanter Plan zu sein, auf diese Art und Weise Rodneys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, damit er ihn als potentiellen … ‚mehr als nur Freund’ sah.

Aber wie hatte sein Plan eigentlich so spektakulär scheitern können? Er hatte doch alles in seiner Mail erklärt. „Sag mal, war da keine Karte bei, oder eine Mail, die diese … uhm … Manip begleitet hat?“

„Doch! Und wer immer das gemacht hat, ist sogar so weit gegangen, mich für heute Abend um acht Uhr in dein Quartier einzuladen. Und hat sogar Pizza und Schokokuchen versprochen!“ Rodney schüttelte seinen Kopf, offensichtlich glaubte er nicht, dass die Einladung echt war. „Und sie, äh… wer auch immer, war sogar gut genug, um es aussehen zu lassen, als käme die Mail von deiner Adresse! Wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit habe, werde ich sie zurückverfolgen, um sicher zu sein, dass ich recht habe.“

John hätte seinen Kopf gerne auf den Schreibtisch geschlagen, zuckte aber statt dessen mit den Schultern. „Du könntest trotzdem kommen“, sagte er so nachlässig, wie es ihm möglich war. Rodney in seinem Zimmer wäre immerhin schon mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.  
„Ich werde auch Schokoladenkuchen organisieren“, versprach er noch.

„Dann komme ich“, sagte Rodney und wandte sich wieder seinen Graphen und seinen Berechnungen auf seinem Monitor zu.

„Prima“, sagte John und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem einsamen Balkon, auf dem er bisschen schmollen konnte, ehe er sich wieder den Aufgaben eines Colonels zuwandte.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Um achtzehn Minuten nach sieben stürmte Rodney in Johns Quartier als John gerade dabei war, seine Golfschläger zu polieren.

„Du!“, rief er und zeigte auf Sheppard. „Du bist der größte Blödmann in zwei Galaxien!“

„Entschuldigung?“ Johns Augenbraue wanderte bis zum Haaransatz.

„Drei mal darfst du raten, mit wem ich vor fünf Minuten gesprochen habe.“ Rodney ließ sich auf einen von Sheppards Sesseln fallen. „Major Lorne! Und kannst du dir die absurde Konversation vorstellen, die wir hatten, ehe er feststellte, dass ich dachte, es wäre ein Fake und ich mir bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich dieses Photo von dir geschossen hat?“

„Hey, es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass du falsche Schlußfolgerungen gezogen hast“, beschwerte sich John. „Und ich habe niemals damit gerechnet, dass du es ausdrucken würdest, damit es sich jeder anschauen kann.“  
„Jeder darüber sabbern kann“, korrigierte ihn Rodney grummelnd. „Ich hatte heute mehr Besucher als ich für gewöhnlich sonst in einem Monat habe.“  
John schmunzelte. „Das tut mir leid.“

„Das sollte es dir auch. Aber … aber … das ist noch nicht alles. Ich fürchte meine Unterhaltung mit Lorne ist von der halben Wissenschaftsabteilung mitgehört worden. Innerhalb weniger Stunden wird jeder wissen, dass das wirklich du auf dem Photo bist. Und dass du mich in dein Quartier eingeladen hast. Wie kannst du nur so … unvorsichtig sein?“

John seufzte. „Ich dachte, dass du entweder hierher kommst, mit mir Dinner hast und dann das tust, was man so an einem Valentinstags-Date macht. Oder wenn du nicht interessiert wärest, dass du es dann einfach als Scherz auffaßt. Aber ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass du das Bild ausdruckst und für alle sichtbar aufstellst.“

Rodney stand auf, setzte sich zu John aufs Bett und stieß mit seinem Knie gegen Johns. „Wir haben uns beide nicht gerade superschlau benommen.“  
„Da könntest du Recht haben“, gestand ihm John zu.  
„Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, ich mag deinen Plan mit dem Essen und … dem, was dann noch kommt“, sagte Rodney, legte John einen Hand auf den Oberschenkel und schaute John mit einem Blick voller Verlangen an.

John legte seine Hand an Rodneys Wange und hauchte einen ersten, schnellen Kuss auf Rodneys Lippen, den dieser voller Hingabe erwiderte. John ließ die Hand in Rodneys Halsbeuge liegen und sagte grinsend: „Ich hätte auch mit einer weniger publikumswirksamen Bekanntgabe leben können, aber was soll’s. Es ist nicht mehr verboten und ich habe sicher nicht vor, unsere Beziehung zu verleugnen.“  
„Klingt gut“, meinte Rodney und fummelte bereits an den Knöpfen von Sheppards Hemd herum. „Ich sage so etwas ja nur selten – aber essen können wir später.“ Damit schubste er John rückwärts auf das Bett.

John zog ihn sofort über sich und küsste ihn erneut. „Cool.“ Bevor sich sein klarer Verstand ganz von ihm verabschiedete, als Rodneys clevere Finger sich jetzt an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen machten, dachte er noch, was für ein Glückspilz er war. Nicht nur, dass er Rodney jetzt in seinem Bett hatte, nein, auch dass er nicht auf dem Klassiker ‚Nackt auf dem Bärenfell’ bestanden hatte.

 

\------------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, Februar 2016


End file.
